Ayo Bangkitkan Kembali Nasionalisme!
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Indonesia, kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu? Di benak Nesia, ia selalu bertanya tentang nasionalisme rakyatnya. Kemana para patriot? Para pelajar yang akan menentukan masa depannya? Disini ada berbagai cerita dengan tokoh utama Indonesia tercinta. Cerita untuk membangkitkan rasa nasionalismemu. Sebuah cerita bagi pencinta sinetron diluar situ! Review please! X3


Disclaimers

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Hyung Soo(North Korea) Is an OC owned by Lo-wah

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

(KATANYA ADA ORGANISASI 'SOFA' YANG AKAN MEMBASMI SEMUA FANFICTION DAN JUGA FANART! SEBARKAN!)

* * *

The Mind Of Indonesia (To My Beloved People)

* * *

Nesia menghelakan napas berat, ia sudah lama menyimpan semua luka yang dimilikinya gara-gara perbuatan dari luar negeri maupun rakyatnya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa sebebasnya memakai kebaya putih atau pakaian putih lain karena takut kalau luka lama terbuka. "NESIA!" tiba-tiba America menepuk belakang Nesia membuat sang Ibu Pertiwi meringis kesakitan. Terkejut, America mundur dengan wajah khawatir.

"AIYA! Sudah kukatakan jangan tepuk belakang dia, aru!" China langsung memukul kepala America dan membawa Nesia ke ruang medis. Setelah itu, Japan yang mengejar China akhirnya menyusul dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Y-yo… Apa yang terjadi?" America bertanya dengan nada yang menunjukkan sangat jelas bahwa dia kebingunggan dan merasa bersalah.

"Melati… Luka… Masalah….di…. nega-" sebelum Japan selesai, ia pingsan dan semakin mengejutkan si pemuda Amerika yang secara refleks menangkap badan Japan.

"Sesuatu yang menyakitkan…. Kenapa harus menimpa Nesia daripada yang lain?" sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang rapat dengan membawa badan Japan di bahunya.

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

"Ow!"

"Banyaknya lukamu, aru! Bahkan ada luka bakar yang besar!" China bertanya sedangkan Vietnam mengoleskan obat luka bakar ke belakang Nesia yang hanya merinding karena rasa dingin yang dihasilkan obat itu.

"Gunung Kelud dan Sinabung…" Nesia berkata lemah.

China melihat lagi luka bakar Nesia sebelum ditutup oleh Vietnam yang berbisik 'Jangan mengintip.'

"Setidaknya tidak seburuk yang terjadi ketika gunung Krakatau meletus…"China mengingat kembali letusan Gunung Krakatau yang bahkan dapat dilihat sampai ke mancanegara dan asapnya sampai menutupi Australia dan membuat langit berwarna ungu.

Salah satu kerugian menjadi negara dengan banyaknya letusan gunung berapi, semakinnya karena Nesia adalah tempat gunung berapi aktif terbanyak dan paling aktif di dunia. Nesia memiliki luka bakar jika ada gunung meletus, tapi Gunung Krakatau lebih kuat bahkan daripada bom atom yang digunakan America kepada Japan pada WWII.

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

"Jadi?"

"Ada banyak luka kutemukan di badannya, bahkan ada yang sudah mulai membusuk dan tak dapat hilang lagi… Apa yang membuat luka separah itu selain serangan dari negara lain?" Vietnam berkata saat ia dan China berjalan kembali ke ruang rapat.

China hanya poker-face tapi matanya memiliki kesan kesedihan. "Terkadang aku berpikir apakah menjadi personifikasi itu siksaan menyakitkan atau nikmat…"

Sementara itu Nesia masih di ruang medis, berbaring di kasur yang disediakan. Tiba-tiba ada suara, Nesia langsung mengeluarkan kerisnya dengan waspada. Ia menjadi tenang setelah mendengar suara Japan.

"Melati… Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Bisa jalan?" Japan mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasur Nesia.

"Tidak terlalu… Kata Vietnam istirahat saja dahulu, nanti dia catatkan isi rapat yang penting." Nesia duduk bersandar ke dinding.

"Baiklah, aku dahulu ya." Japan berdiri lagi dan berjalan ke arah pintu, sebelum keluar Japan tersenyum sebentar pada Nesia yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga.

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

_'Indonesia panas~! Baik di luar negeri situ!'_

_'Malas belajar. Pergi shopping ke DM ah~!'_

_'Hahaha! Dan habis tu…'_

_'Indonesia ini kaya, semakin kaya tapi digunakan oleh negara lain. Kapan mau kaya walau berharap sekalipun!? Lihat orang Jepang!'_

_'Berita hari ini. Para polisi bertengkar lagi dengan senjata.'_

_'Korupsi di Indonesia ini seperti tikus-tikus di rumah-rumah!'_

**_"Nona Negara tercintaku, janganlah sakit hati. Pasti masih ada orang yang baik."_**

"Melati."

"Melati"

"Woi Melati!"

" Ah! Ada apa!?" Nesia terbangun dari lamunannya. Untuk mendapati tangannya pada sekuntum bunga Kimilsungia ungu yang indah.

"Seperti apa? Aku merawatnya dengan baik 'kan." Hyung Soo berjongkok dan mengambil sekuntum Kimilsungia dan menyematkan bunga nasional yang merupakan hadiah dari Nesia itu ke telinga si pemberi.

" Iya… Di tamanku hanya sampai tiga kuntum bunga tapi punya Bang Hyung Soo ada enam bahkan tujuh." Nesia tersenyum cerah sedangkan Hyung Soo ikut tersenyum juga. Tapi, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

Setelah kesunyian yang agak canggung antara keduanya, Hyung Soo angkat suara "Melati, ada apa? Boleh saja curhat ke abangmu ini…" bagi Hyung Soo, Nesia memang adik perempuan kesayangannya, bukan hanya karena Nesia telah memberikan bunga yang indah untuk menjadi bunga nasionalnya, juga tetap menjadi teman sekaligus adiknya secara politik bahkan individual. Tidak seperti negara lain, Indonesia dan Korea Utara memiliki hubungan politik yang bisa dikaitkan dengan hubungan antara dua orang kakak beradik dalam suatu keluarga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Nesia perlu menyembunyikan perasaan terdalamnya karena tak ingin si kakak khawatir.

"Kau dekat denganku walau aku mengincar Yong Soo dan Kiku. Kau selalu menyemangatiku agar aku melepaskan masa lalu dan membuka diri. Berhenti mengisolasi diriku sendiri dan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan kakak beradik se-Asia kita…" Hyung Soo tersenyum lembut(langka) saat ia bercerita tentang setiap satu usaha Nesia.

"Bang, aku gak apa-apa. Kalau aku ada masalah apapun, Ivan pasti langsung masuk ruang rapat dengan pipa airnya sambil mengutuk setiap satu orang di dalam." Nesia tertawa kecil dengan ingatan saat Russia tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang rapat, membuat semua penghuninya terkejut setengah mati, hanya gara-gara penyadapan presiden si Nesia. England terpaksa menjaga Australia yang terkena kutukan(sementara) dari Russia.

Setelah itu, keduanya hanya berbincang seperti kakak beradik biasanya. Tapi, tetap ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

Nesia melirik ke koleksi alat menyantetnya, siapa yang ingin dia kutuk untuk melepaskan stress ini? England? Malaysia? Nether-kepala-tulip-bodoh? Aussie? Atau America?

Tidak bisa diputuskan… Ia mengambil jelangkung dan mulai memainkan lagunya. "Ne~ne~ tolong berantakkan dapur si kepala-tulip." Dan Netherlands lah mangsanya.

**_"Nona Negaraku, apa anda merasa bosan? Aku akan bermain denganmu kapan saja."_**

"Tidak hari ini…"

**_"Nona Negaraku, apa anda tidak kelaparan disini terus-menerus?"_**

"Aku tidak akan mati juga."

**_"Nona Negaraku, apa anda tidak merasa kesepian?"_**

Nesia tersentak dengan pertanyaan sang penunggu keris ayahnya. Dia mulai terpikir-pikir lagi. Apakah dia kesepian? Apakah dia bersedih? Apa yang harus dia lakukan…?

Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang semulanya kering. Nesia mencoba untuk mengusap semuanya agar hilang tapi apa daya, itu adalah perasaan terdalamnya.

**_"Nona Negaraku, hamba minta maaf! Apakah ada perkataan hamba yang menyinggung?"_**

"T-tidak…"

"Aku hanya kebingungan… Aku memiliki teman di seluruh penjuru dunia… Tapi kenapa aku merasakan kesepian?" Air mata itu tetap mengaliri pipi Nesia.

**_"Nona Negaraku, bukankah sebaiknya anda curhat pada Tuan China, Tuan Japan atau Tuan Hyung Soo dan Tuan Yong So?. Tuan India pun tak apa-apa."_**

"Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir…"

Tiba-tiba dari luar ada panggilan "Kak Melati! Cepat kalau gak tiket pesawatnya terbakar!"

"I-iya!"

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

_'Aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi pada Indonesia ini!'_

Suara-suara itu lagi. Nesia sangat ingin menutup telinganya tapi tidak ada yang berguna. Perkataan-perkataan menyakitkan itu ada di dalam kepalanya dan tak bisa lepas.

"Bahkan aku tidak memiliki banyak harapan pada diriku sendiri…" Nesia berbisik.

Tik Tak

Nesia melihat keluar dan melihat rintik-rintik hujan. Oh, dia lupa ini di rumah England rapatnya. Ia memandang setiap rintik hujan yang jatuh sampai sesuatu membuat dia bertanya "Apakah England selalu menangis?"

_"**Jadi, cuaca juga terkadang disebabkan oleh perasaan personifikasi itu sendiri."**_

"Hmm, iya…Dengrkan boleh? Lama, dahulu saat aku melihat anime Bang Japan, ada seorang perempuan yang disayangi semua orang… Saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa sangat cemburu." Nesia mulai menerawang.

Tak lama, terdengar derap suara kaki mendekat dan panggilan nama Nesia "Indonesia! Rapatnya hampir mulai!" England berhenti di depan Nesia dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Ayo kita pergi. Sebagai g_entleman_ tentunya aku harus menggiringmu ke tempat rapat." England mencium tangan Nesia sebelum berjalan bersamaan di samping Nesia.

'Matanya kelihatan kesepian' pikir Nesia dalam hati.

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

"Oh, baiklah…" ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Nesia. Selalu mengatakan ini saat dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya.

_'Indonesia sudah terlalu rusak!'_

_'Baik kita pindah!'_

_'Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi!'_

"Aku tidak berharap banyak terhadap diriku juga… Tapi, kenapa mereka mengatakan itu?" Nesia menangis lagi, beberapa hari yang lalu Nesia mendengar ini di suatu tempat saat dia berbelanja, kenapa dia dibenci? Oleh warga negaranya sendiri… Dia pun tidak tahu…

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

Tak tahan lagi, Nesia mengambil saran sang penunggu dan mendatangi China dan tentunya disambut China dengan senang hati saat dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Di kamar China, sang petua menunjukkan berbagai macam benda yang ditemukannya setelah gotong-royong membersihkan rumah tuanya.

"Bang, boleh dengarkan tidak?" mendengar suara Nesia yang seperti hampir pecah, China memegang kedua tangan Nesia dan duduk di depannya.

" Silahkan. Tak ada yang melarangmu, aru." Senyuman yang lama tak ditunjukkan China.

Nesia menceritakan setiap satu perkataan rakyatnya, perbuatan mereka yang menyakitkan. "Selama ini aku ingin memberitahu kalian tapi… Yang keluar dari mulutku hanya bohong semata untuk menutupi perasaan sebenarku. Aku menghabiskan hidupku dengan perkataan bohong untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri dan membuat khawatir orang banyak… "

"Kenapa kau tetap diam dan menyembunyikan semuanya, aru?" China bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian khawatir…"

"Apa kamu takut untuk diketawai?"

Nesia hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kamu tidak ingin menemui siapa pun, aru. Apakah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Kali ini Nesia menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

"Aku terjerumus dalam laut kebingungan… Aku bahkan susah bernapas disini…" pegangan tangan Nesia pada tangan China semakin erat dan ia hampir menangis.

"Kau anak yang baik."

Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan setidaknya satu pujian, mendengarkan suara yang menenangkan… 'Aku sangat lemah…'

"Walau kita gembira atau tidak, matahari akan tetap terbit dengan kejamnya di atas kita." China memberikan perkataan itu, perkataan yang merupakan salah satu pengalamannya sebagai personifikasi.

"Terkadang aku merasa tak ingin hidup lagi… Aku selalu bertanya pada mereka… Apa yang mereka harapkan lagi dariku?" mata China menjadi sendu, tentu dia pernah melewati itu juga.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan begitu banyak di dalam hatimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Nesia dengan mata yang basah dan mulai lebam menjawab.

"Apa kau ingin disayangi, aru?"

"I-iya."

"Tapi, tangan siapa yang kau lepaskan terlebih dahulu? Apa kau sudah menyadarinya?"

Memang betul, jika rakyatnya tidak memercayainya, bagaimana dia?

"Jika ada kartu kehidupan. Aku selalu berpikir kapan ia akan berakhir. Dan siapa yang akan membayarnya." China mulai berangan-angan tapi tentunya tidak melupakan adiknya yang sedang memerlukannya.

China, demi adiknya ia rela bangun sampai tengah malam. Sampai adik tercintanya tertidur lelap dipangkuannya, "Ah, nostalgia… Aku harap semuanya ada di sini,aru."

~I~N~D~O~N~E~S~I~A~

**_"Nona Negaraku, apakah anda akan melakukan apa yang disarankan Tuan China?"_**

"Iya!" Nesia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Dia menarik napas.

_ "Teriaklah sekuat tenaga. Letakkan semua perasaanmu. Lagipula, rumah kita terpencil. Suarakan perasaanmu, Nusantara." China tersenyum dan memeluk Nesia sebelum Nesia pulang._

"Aku minta maaf jika aku ada berbuat salah!"

"Aku ingin maju!"

"Aku menyayangi kalian walau apapun!"

"Aku… Hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih…"

"Terima kasih kepada seseorang…"

"Terima kasih…kalian yang masih mengingatku."

"Terima kasih pada yang menyayangiku bahkan seperti ibu kalian sendiri!"

"Terima kasih pada yang berjuang demiku!"

"Terima kasih kalian yang berubah demiku!"

"Terima kasih…kalian semua pengubah bangsa yang ada untukku."

* * *

~END~

* * *

A/N: Dengarkan negaramu menangis, berubahlah untuk mereka.


End file.
